


New Year's Celebrations

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: In a modern world, Feyre, Rhys, and Lucien have become friends with Sydney and Adrian and celebrate the new year together, not for the first time.
Relationships: Adrian Ivashkov/Sydney Sage, Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the ultimate question for this whole fic is ‘have they fucked?’ you tell me because i can’t tell. Also… no one ever asked for this but cait indulged in my idea so here we are

Adrian pushed the shopping cart around the store as he followed Sydney up and down the aisles.

“I just don’t know what to bring,” Sydney said, stopping in the middle of the aisle, her hands on her hips. Her hair was up in a sleek high ponytail that swished as she turned to look at him. “ _Adrian_.”

“Hm?” Adrian said as he grabbed Declan’s favourite pop-tarts and put them in the basket.

“What should we bring?” Sydney asked. Adrian shrugged and pushed the cart forward.

“A bottle of wine should be fine,” Adrian said, glancing down at their shopping list for the week. “I won’t drink any, but they certainly will.”

Adrian could’ve sworn that Sydney snorted before she frowned. “I want to bring something of sustenance.”

“Then pick up some things for a cheese board, Sage,” Adrian said. “Lucien said he had food covered though.” Lucky for him. Adrian had cooked on Christmas for the whole gang and was not ready to cook for any more people than him, Sydney, and Declan for a long time.

Sydney bit her lip and Adrian felt only slightly guilty for the way his eyes dropped to her lips at the movement.

“Okay,” Sydney said. Her expression lightened as if she’d resolved it all in her head. “I’ll be right back.” Adrian smiled after her as she walked the other way down the aisle.

Adrian continued down the aisle, crossing things off the list as he went. It was a much quieter visit to the grocery store today. Usually Declan came with them and whined—in both Spanish and English—about not getting the sugary cereal he wanted. Today, however, they’d dropped him off with Jill and Eddie, who’d been begging to see him. At least Jill had. Adrian didn’t think Castile had much say in the matter.

As he was crossing yet another item off his list, Adrian heard someone call his name. His head snapped up, eyebrows raised. He grinned at the sight of Lucien coming towards him with a cart of his own.

“Afternoon, foxboy,” Adrian drawled. Lucien rolled his eyes and leaned against his cart that was full of ingredients for what looked to be lasagna.

“Weekly shopping trip?” Lucien said, glancing between Adrian’s list and the cart that was half full. Adrian hummed in affirmation.

“Sydney’s around here somewhere, picking out whatever she finds fit for a cheese board for tonight,” Adrian said, smiling as he thought of her standing in front of the cheese, trying to find the best one that fit in their budget.

Lucien’s brows furrowed and he shook his head. “You guys don’t have to bring anything,” he said.

“That’s what I told her,” Adrian said with a shrug. “She was very adamant.”

Lucien chuckled. “Yes, that sounds about right.” Then Lucien’s phone rang and he smiled softly at it as he slipped it out of his pocket. “Hey, love, what’s up?” Silence as he listened. “I thought he already had enough.” Lucien sighed but looked content as he ran a hand through his hair. “Alright, I’ll get some more…Love you too, bye.”

Lucien hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. “That was Feyre, apparently Rhys is claiming the need for more New Year’s decorations. I should hurry up and get them and get home so I can get dinner ready.” Lucien winked and Adrian nodded knowingly.

“See you later,” Adrian said as Lucien continued down the aisle with a little wave.

———

Sydney reappeared a few minutes later with her arms full of items, all stacked neatly in a pile. She peered over them to plead with Adrian to help her.

He gladly took the groceries from her arms and placed them in the cart. She gestured for him to hand her the list.

“I’ve got everything,” Adrian said as he handed it to her. He watched her face as she scanned the list, double-checking as she always did. Sliding his arm around her waist, he pulled her closer. Her jumper was soft under his fingertips.

Sydney looked up at him, her brows furrowed. “What?” Adrian didn’t say anything. “You were right,” she glanced down at the list, “You got everything.”

“I’m always right,” Adrian said, shrugging again. Sydney looked back up at him as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Oh, Adrian.” She rocked up on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek before slipping out of his arms. “C’mon, let’s go.” As always, he trailed after her, wondering at how he’d gotten so lucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre sighed as she opened the door of their apartment for Lucien, whose arms were full of bags. He glanced up at the mistletoe still hanging in the doorway, and she huffed a laugh and kissed him as she took some of the bags from his arms.

“Is that my love returning from war?” Rhys called from the living room. Lucien rolled his eyes, but looked amused nonetheless.

Feyre and Lucien set the bags down on the kitchen counter. Pushing one of the bags towards her, Lucien said, “That’s the one with all the decorations.” She looked inside and snorted.

“He’ll be thrilled,” Feyre said as she picked up the bag.

“That was the goal,” Lucien said softly, taking the items out of the bags and setting them on the counter or putting them in the fridge. Feyre paused for a moment to watch him, her heart swelling. He looked over at her. “What?”

Feyre shook her head, not bothering to hide the smile on her face.

The bag in her arms was full of shiny silver decorations and she wondered if Lucien had just gotten a bit of everything. That was probably the case if she was being honest.

Rhys was poised on a ladder, still in his underwear, pinning up a banner with push pins. “Darling, is that you?” he said. “I need your help.”

“With?” Feyre said, placing the grocery bag on the dinner table. She looked up at him as she rounded the ladder.

Tacking the pin to the wall and beginning to climb down the ladder, Rhys said, “I’m moving the ladder to pin up the other side and I need you to tell me if it’s straight—“ He chuckled to himself. “No, not straight, _even_.”

“Yes, fine,” Feyre said and walked over to sit on the sofa. She was perfectly okay with admiring his backside and his tattoos under the pretense of doing him a favour. “Lucien bought you some more decorations, by the way.”

Rhys’s face lit up as he looked towards the kitchen. “Did he? Lucien! Baby, thank you!”

“Any time, pretty boy,” Lucien replied, and Rhys turned back to the ladder as a flush crept up his neck.

A few hours later, the apartment smelled amazing from the food Lucien was cooking up, and Rhys had turned on holiday music that now spewed from the speakers as he swept Feyre up into a dance.

Feyre laughed as Rhys twirled her around. He pressed their foreheads together as he pulled her back in, always staying close.

He’d finished setting up all of his decorations with little help from Feyre. He was perfectly content to do it all by himself and Feyre found it endearing. Rhys had also gotten dressed, and Feyre had wanted to complain but really he looked so damn good in his form-fitting trousers and knit jumper that she couldn’t complain.

Their guests would be here soon but they were happy to enjoy each other’s company for now. Lucien had already opened a bottle of wine while he was cooking and sipped some from a glass as he checked on the lasagna. He’d tied back his hair and an apron—it read “Kiss the Cook” and Rhys had bought it for his birthday—protected his clothes.

“Hey, Luce?” Feyre said, resting her chin on Rhys’s shoulder as she looked over it. He looked over at her with raised brows as he closed the oven. “I love you.”

Lucien smiled and set down his wine glass on the counter. Something in her felt warm and fuzzy at that smile. Rhys’s hand brushed up and down her back as they swayed slowly. Lucien took a few steps towards them and caressed Feyre’s cheek with the back of his hand.

She leaned into the touch as he said, “I love you too, angel.”

Feeling Rhys’s hand leave her waist, she opened her mouth to protest, only for Rhys to guide Lucien’s hand to the same place. Her eyes flicked to Rhys’s, which had darkened as he watched her. His eyes fluttered and Feyre glanced over at where Lucien had pressed his lips to Rhys’s neck.

She tilted her head up, lips just centimetres away from Rhys’s. They’d just brushed against each other when a knock came from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sydrian are both bi. that's all.

Sydney tapped her foot nervously after knocking on the apartment door. Adrian draped his arm over her shoulders and she let out a breath to calm herself.

“We’re early,” Sydney said, glancing down at her watch. “I know I like to be early to things, but you said it’s better to be late to things like this and I still shoved us out the door. I didn’t know what traffic would be like, to be fair, but—“

The door opened to reveal a flushed Feyre in a pretty green dress that Sydney would never be able to pull off. Her hair fell in soft brown waves over her shoulders and she smiled gently at Sydney and Adrian.

“Come in, come in,” Feyre said, opening the door wider and gesturing with her hand. “The food’s almost ready.” Sydney watched her eyes fall on the cheese board in her own arms. Feyre smiled a bit goofily. “You really didn’t have to bring anything, Syd.”

“I know, but I thought it was the least we could do,” Sydney explained as she passed it to Feyre’s awaiting arms. Feyre glanced at Adrian with a knowing look before giving Sydney a brief one-armed hug.

“Rhys and Lucien are still in the kitchen I think,” Feyre said as she pulled away and backed up a few steps towards the kitchen. “Ignore the mistletoe, if you can.”

Adrian’s hand slipped into Sydney’s as they followed Feyre. Lucien and Rhys were whispering to each other when they walked in and Sydney saw Adrian smirk.

“Hey!” Feyre said, snapping in Rhys and Lucien’s faces. They both looked at her with amused expressions. “We have guests.”

“Apologies, darling,” Rhys said, pressing a kiss to her temple before turning his attention to Sydney and Adrian.

Adrian stepped away from Sydney’s side and walked towards Rhys. “How’s my muse doing?” he said, cupping Rhys’s face in his hands and examining his face.

Rhys blinked lazily at him as Lucien walked around them and pulled Sydney into a hug. She squeezed him tightly.

“How was your Christmas, Mrs. Sage-Ivashkov?” Lucien said as he pulled back and held Sydney at arms length. “Did Declan get what he wanted?”

“I should hope so,” Sydney said with a smile. “Adrian splurged on some of the gifts. We went over our budget.” She frowned slightly and Lucien squeezed her arm.

“Don’t worry, it happens to the best of us,” Lucien said. “And anyway, you’re better at budgeting than anyone here.” The oven timer dinged and Lucien gave her a reassuring smile before going to take out the food.

Adrian had finished inspecting Rhys by then and turned his attention on Feyre. “I refuse to do anything else before I see some of your newest paintings.” Feyre laughed brightly and led Adrian into the rest of the apartment.

Rhys took a step towards Sydney, only to be pushed by Lucien.

“Shoo, I need to finish up,” Lucien said and pointed around Sydney. “You too, miss.” Sydney put her hands up in surrender and followed Rhys out of the kitchen with a laugh.

She was almost immediately being embraced by Rhys, not tight enough to hurt but tight enough that she felt comforted. When he released her, he held up a finger before darting into the kitchen.

He returned with an open bottle of wine and a pair of glasses and blew a kiss towards Lucien who did not look pleased. Beckoning Sydney towards him, Rhys walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

She sat down next to him and crossed her legs. Rhys frowned at her as he filled both of the glasses with wine.

“How are you doing?” Rhys said, handing her one of the glasses. She swirled the wine in her glass with a shrug.

“Good,” Sydney said before taking a sip. She glanced at the bottle. Yes, it was a very nice bottle of wine. She took another sip. Rhys watched her silently as she rolled her neck and sighed. “Say it, Rhys.”

“You need to relax,” he said, taking her free hand. Sydney frowned, her brows furrowed.

“I am relaxed.” Rhys gave her a knowing look and she looked away, sipping her wine again.

“There’s no need to be stressed right now, Sydney,” Rhys said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. “I know it’s hard, but Declan’s having a swell time with Jill and Eddie, I’m sure. And work doesn’t matter tonight. The museum isn’t even open tomorrow, right?” Sydney nodded. “You’re here to have fun, no?” Sydney nodded again, a bit reluctantly.

“Then _relax_ ,” he said, emphasising it with a squeeze of her hand. “Take your shoes off, stay awhile.” Sydney laughed softly and Rhys grinned. She slipped off her shoes as a bell rang in the kitchen.

Rhys laughed loudly. “Feyre got that for Lucien this year for Solstice,” he said. “It was a joke. I’m surprised he deigned to use it.”

Adrian and Feyre came out of the combined study and studio grinning like fools and whispering to each other. Adrian snorted, walked over to Sydney and offered his hand to her. She smiled up at him and took his hand.

Adrian pulled her up and pecked her lips. She was distantly aware of Feyre and Rhys heading over to the dinner table. Adrian raised her hand to his lips and held eye contact as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

Sydney’s lips parted as she looked into his emerald eyes, at the adoration in them. Adrian winked and led her over to the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no edits we die like women. also final chapter hehe also it’s probably kinda shitty but at least i had fun writing it

“So, Feyre was just telling me how she’d had to hide the collection of nude portraits of the two of you before Sydney and I got here,” Adrian said, cutting his lasagna with the side of his fork.

Lucien choked on his wine and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes wide. Adrian stabbed his fork into the piece of lasagna.

“Can’t say I’ve ever wanted to see that much of you guys,” Adrian said, “but now I’m intrigued.” Sydney shot Adrian a look that Lucien couldn’t read and Adrian grinned at her. She flushed and looked away.

Feyre snickered as Rhys appeared to be trying very hard to focus on his food.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t get them out,” Feyre said, swirling her wine, still snickering. Lucien glared at her and she flashed him a grin that had him shifting in his seat.

“The food tastes really good, Lucien,” Sydney said. Lucien was grateful for her attempt at a change in conversation but also noticed the look Adrian cast him. He ignored it the best he could and smiled at Sydney.

“Thank you,” Lucien said, cutting his lasagna. “It’s Rhys’s mom’s recipe, but he can’t cook for shit.” Rhys gasped, a hand to his chest as if he hadn’t already been told this many times throughout their relationship.

“I thought you loved me,” Rhys said in mock-horror. Lucien rolled his eyes, even as a genuine smile bloomed on his face. Rhys’s dramatics never failed to make him smile, even on the hardest of days.

Adrian leaned over and whispered something to Feyre, and her face softened before her brows shot up.

“That reminds me! I have some things for you and Sydney,” Feyre said, wiping her mouth with her napkin quickly and standing from the table. Lucien’s smile widened as she hurried over to the Yule tree and grabbed the two gift bags.

“Fey—“ Sydney started as she realised what Feyre was doing.

“Hush, Sydney Sage-Ivashkov,” Feyre said firmly as she handed the bags to Sydney and Adrian. “You’re opening that present whether you like it or not.”

“But we didn’t get anything for you—“

Sydney was cut off by Feyre gripping her chin. Lucien watched Sydney’s eyes go wide, scanning Feyre’s face. “Stop that,” Feyre said. “I don’t give gifts with the expectation of something in return. I do it because I like making people smile. It’s the same reason I paint. Okay?”

Sydney nodded and Feyre released her chin with a smirk. Lucien noticed how Adrian watched Sydney carefully as she pulled the tissue paper from the bag.

Inside the tissue paper was a bulging envelope; Lucien had told Feyre to just give her the envelope but she wanted it to feel more special. Sydney opened the envelope and Lucien saw Feyre bouncing on her toes.

Sydney pulled out the stack of photographs and tilted her head to the side as she flipped through them briefly. When she looked up, her eyes were watery.

“Where—how…” Sydney looked to Feyre who glanced at Adrian.

“Adrian said there were a bunch of pictures you wanted to put up around the house, but you’d never scheduled time to get them printed and pick them up,” Feyre said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. A motion Lucien knew meant she was self-conscious. “So I had him send some over and I had them printed. It’s not much, but…” She shrugged and Sydney took her hand.

“Thank you.” Feyre nodded and squeezed Sydney’s hand.

After another moment, Feyre sat back down in her seat at the head of the table between Adrian and Lucien and gestured for Adrian to open his own gift.

“The sappy bits are over then?” Adrian said, glancing around the table. “Thank goodness.” Sydney rolled her eyes, but smiled the same smile that Lucien had before.

Hours later, they all stood crowded around the TV, champagne glasses in hand. All of them had been filled with champagne except Adrian’s, for whom Lucien had picked up sparkling cider.

Rhys had made them all put on their little ‘Happy New Year’ headbands and Lucien’s was only digging into his head a _tiny_ bit.

Since they’d gotten together, Rhys, Lucien, and Feyre had alternated who kissed first when they rang in the New Year. This year Lucien was kissing Rhys. Which meant Feyre would be watching them with that look in her eye as she sipped her champagne.

Lucien looked over at Feyre at the thought. Her arm was draped over Sydney’s shoulder and she whispered something into her ear that made Sydney blush and laugh nervously. Feyre’s face lit up and Lucien wondered for a moment if Feyre had ever—

“Foxboy,” Adrian said, snapping Lucien out of his thoughts, “I want to thank you for this cider.” For once, he sounded genuine. Not that Adrian wasn’t ever genuine, or that Lucien had never witnessed him be as such, it was just rare. “I know myself and I know… Well, I know that one glass of champagne would’ve just led to another and another and I’m… grateful that not only have you, or Rhys, or Feyre never pressured me into drinking, you made an effort to get an alternative?”

He sounded so stumbling that Lucien reached out and squeezed his arm. “I’d do it for anyone,” Lucien said.

“But especially me, hm?” Adrian said with a wink and Lucien sighed. “Look at that we’ve got a minute left. Better go sweep my wife into my arms and—“ Lucien shoved him towards Sydney as he laughed.

Feyre slipped away from Sydney as Rhys slipped his arm around Lucien’s waist. Feyre interlaced her fingers with Lucien as she came up beside him.

30 seconds.

“Hey, babe?” Rhys said in his ear, sending shivers over Lucien’s body.

“Yeah?” Lucien said as he turned to look at Rhys.

“You’re really hot.”

20 seconds.

Lucien swallowed. “Oh?” Rhys hummed affirmatively and Feyre squeezed his hand. These two were going to be the death of him.

10 seconds.

They started counting down. Lucien kept his gaze locked on Rhys’s the whole time.

“Happy New Year!” They all shouted at the end of the countdown, confetti coming down on the broadcast of Times Square.

Rhys leaned in and kissed him, smiling like he knew exactly what was going through Lucien’s head at that moment. For Sydney and Adrian’s sake, Lucien hoped they left shortly.

As he pulled away, Rhys murmured, “Happy New Year, Lucien.”


End file.
